Cappucino makers have, in the past, had problems in their use: the milk container has been a part of the maker itself, meaning that, when the unit is not to be used for a period, the milk must be removed and the unit cleaned; and, also, the spout for dispensing hot, frothy milk has been at a different location from the spout for dispensing coffee, requiring that the cup be repositioned. The present invention solves these problems.